Waiting For You
by Hannah Jane
Summary: What if Angel had left in surprise and not returned for two years. No flaming please I'm easily offended.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting For You

Hannah

_Disclaimer: Non of the characters from Buffy or Angel belong to me. I sure as hell wish they did though I'd treat them so much better. _

_Spoilers: Surprise and then it becomes AU._

_Authors Note: This is a what if story. What if Angel had left on the boat in Surprise without a doubt I know she would wait for Angel for as long as he was gone. Or what if she had gone with him? Well I'm going to do the one were he leaves and doesn't return until a year from when Surprise aired._

_Feedback: Yes please!_

Buffy and Angel walked sadly to the docks. They were not looking forward to being seperated at all, as Jenny watched them from her car. Feeling overwhelmed with sympathy for them and hating her people for forcing her to seperate two perfect soul mates. Without a doubt Jenny knew they belonged together no matter what her Uncle and her people thought of Angel.

She had to do this though she had to prove to her uncle and her people she was still loyal to her gypsy tribe the Kalderach even though she totally did not agree with them about not allowing Angel to have some happiness I mean for god sake he's had to suffer with crimes that weren't his fault for over 100 years and he's making amends for his evil by hunting his own kind and helping the slayer.

He deserved to have happiness after a while Jenny had finally been able to tell the difference between Angel and Angelus. They may share the same body but there different beings.

Angel and Buffy approched the docks Angel placed a soft kiss on her forhead and then placed the crate down on the ground he said "I'd better go the rest of the way alone." Angel then thought 'or else I'm not going to be able to leave you at all.'

"Okay" "but I'll be back I will." Angel said with promise in his voice. "When six months a year? You don't know how long it's going to take or even if we..." Buffy said lowering her chin Angel lifted it with his fingers and said softly "Or if I'll even what?" "Well incase you haven't noticed someone pretty much always wants us dead." "Don't say that. I'll be fine." Angel said brushing some tears off her face with the back of his fingers.

Buffy shoke her head and said "You don't know that." "Can't know Buffy no one can it's just the deal." He reached into his pockets and said "I have something for you, for your birthday I was going to give it to you earlier but." Angel showed her a small ring that had two hands holding a crowned heart.

Buffy smiled and said sincerly it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen "It's beautiful." "My people before I was changed they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring the hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyality and the heart...well you know. You were it with the heart pointing towards you it means you belong to somebody. Like this." Angel said showing Buffy his indentical ring. "I belong to someone and it's you."

Buffy took a hold of his hand and kissed the ring and Angel said "put it on..." "You do it." Buffy said. He took the ring and slipped it on her left ring finger with the heart pointing towards her and smiled softly as did Buffy.

She sniffled and said "I don't want to do this." "Me either." "So don't go." Buffy said pleading him. He didn't say anything and just kissed her passionately and she kissed him back.

"Buffy..." "What?" "I--I love you." Buffy's eye's filled with joy in the midst of her sarrow Angel loved her it was something she'd been waiting to hear from him for a long time and said "I love you to, god Angel I love you so much." "I'm going to come back to you." "I'll wait forever." Buffy said seriously. She was serious "I'm going to write to you as often as I can." Angel said "I'll write back."

They shared some more passionate kisses and Angel reluctantly let go of her and so did she and watched sadly as he boarded the cargo ship and Buffy did her best to keep strong and then walked sadly back to Jenny's car seriously holding the tears back and Jenny watched her with sympathy on her face she vowed she was going to do everything she could to get rid of Angel's curse and make him human so he and Buffy could be happy.

Part 1

"Drop me off at my house I don't feel like partying now anymore." "I understand. I'm sorry he had to leave Buffy." "Thank you." Jenny dropped Buffy off at her house and then headed upstairs without even saying goodnight to her mom and fell on her bed crying and clutching her claddagh ring close to her chest. As Joyce watched her with concern.

It had been two months and Buffy and Angel missed each other more everyday, but it gave her comfort that she recieved love letters from him almost everyday.

If he was still their they would be celebrating their first Valentines Day together. Buffy hoped deep down that Angel would send her something for Valentines day.

Willow and Oz and Cordelia and Xander were now publicly announced the two couples were dating. Oz and Willow were now offically boyfriend and girlfriend. After Willow got over her issues of Xander being with Cordelia. Ever since Angel left Buffy's been missing him like crazy, but it was worst this week because Valentines day was on Saturday and she wasn't with her boyfriend the man she loved.

The five of them were at the Bronze because Ozs' band had a gig that night and Willow watched her boyfriend adoringly on stage they were playing a song that Oz wrote for Willow for Valentines day and Cordelia dragged Xander out to the dance floor, while Buffy did her mopage thing and it didn't help her mood that the Bronze was decorated for Valentines day and she looked at the couples around her getting gifts, sharing hugs and kisses and dancing and playing love songs.

Willow noticed and turned towards her friend and said "You miss him a lot don't you?" "How can you tell?" Buffy said sarcastically. "It must be hard to be way from the man you love especially on Valentines Day. Have you heard from him?" "Not since his last letter a week ago. I hope he's still alive well as alive as he is to be expected." "He loves you Buff I bet he'd more then anything prefer to be with you instead of out getting rid of the Judge. I bet he'll surprise you with a Valentines day present. After all you two would be celebrating your first Valentines day as a couple. Right?" "Yeah."

"I know he loves me Will, he told me before he left and I love him." "So just wait after all Valentines day isn't until Saturday and it's only Wensday; in fact I bet when you go home you'll find a letter, flowers and a present from him on your doorstep and maybe even some poetry." Buffy smiled and said "maybe your right Will, but could the four of you you know..."

"Don't worry Buffy Oz, Xander Cordy and I will all be careful about being couply around you." They listened to 'Dingoes Ate My Baby' play a couple more sets and Buffy decided to call it a night. She picked up Angel's leather jacket and put it on her.

While she was walking home Buffy couldn't help but her mind wandering to her Angel, she lifted her left hand and fingered her claddagh ring and remembering what Angel had told her what the symbols mean and what the ring stands for she then fingered the silver cross Angel gave her the first night they met and pulled his leather jacket around her small form inhaling his sent. Wearing his jacket the ring and cross he gave her made her feel like he was still with her, except she always wore the ring he gave her it had become a precious treasure to her, because it was a symbol of his love for her and the ring he gave her was the only one she wore now.

Part 2

Once Buffy got home she was greatful she didn't have any run-ins with any vamps she was so not in the mood for vampire slayage tonight. She was prepared to make their deaths as painful as possible if they did.

When Buffy arrived at her front door and reached for her house key she saw a package that was addressed to her she knew it was from Angel. She smiled and said to herself "you were right Willow." She picked up the package she looked at the address and it said Angel was in one of the more isolated places in Europe.

She took it inside and opened the package. She saw a couple things in it, a box of chocolates, a couple small jewlery boxes, a dozen of red and white long stemed roses and a couple purple ones in the dozen the letter was attached to the roses and she also saw a small leather book that had his signiture on it.

Buffy picked the flowers up in her arms and smelled the sweet frangrance of the roses she went to the cubords and took out a flower jar she filled it with water halfway and then put the flowers in the jar. She took out the note and opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Buffy,_

_I want more then anything to be in Sunnydale with you especially on Valentines day. If I was there I would make our first Valentines day as a couple really special and unforgetable._

Buffy read to herself. Next we see Angel sitting in a hotel and snow falling outside while writing the letter Angel's voice over.

_I miss you terribly, I long for the day when I can return to Sunnydale to you. Every day before I go to sleep your face is the last thing I see, and it's my first thought when I wake up and I wear my claddagh ring for you and only you. Today I would much rather prefer to be with you in Sunnydale then here in Europe dealing with the judge. I just had to do something for you and get you something for Valentines day. I hope you like the gifts I gave you. I miss you Buffy Anne Summers. I can't wait till I can see you again, but until then I have to see you in my dreams._

_Buffy I hope that you enjoy this three piece valentines day set I bought for you in France. I wanted to spoil you on our first Valentines day as a couple. I long to see you and speak to you I'm hoping that I'll be home soon. Until then I am and will remain most affectionally yours._

_I love you,_

_Angel._

Buffy smiled softly and said "I love you to Angel." She placed a kiss on her claddagh ring and then went to the other things in the box and took out the box of real swiss chocolate.

She then went to the jewerly boxes Angel gave her. She carefully untied the ribbon's. Her smile grew when she saw the blue Tiffany's boxes there were two of them.

She opened the longest one first and gasped when she saw a diamond heart pendant necklace, "Oh my God." She then opened the other box and it was matching earings and bracelet. "Oh these are so beautiful." She then saw that it was a three piece jewerly set. "This must've costed him a fortune," but then remembered he probably had a lot of extra money around from two centuries.

She put the necklace on and the earings and bracelet, admiring as the precious gems reflected off the light. "Whats mom going to say when she's see's this stuff." Buffy sighed and said "I guess the time has come to tell her everything." Buffy took out the leather book thing.

She opened it and smiled it was a poetry book from him that had some of his favorite love poetry in and poems he has written for her and read to her. Buffy got up and made herself a cup of cocoa, "I've got the greatest boyfriend in the world." While she waited for the water to boil she had a couple chocolate candies and then put them aside and read some of the love poetry that Angel had put in the booklet that she notticed he wrote some of the love poetry for her. She said "I defenently have the greatest boyfriend in the world who gets me expensive jewlery and writes poetry for me."

Part 3

Once her water had boiled she poured the cocoa in and then the marshmellows and milk, and stired. The front door of the house opened and Joyce walked into the kitchen and said "Buffy your home early." "Yeah the gang and I were at the bronze and I wanted to leave." Joyce looked at the flowers and said "Were did you get the flowers from? Do you have a secret admirer honey?" "Mom I need to tell you something," "Something tells me it's not good." "Maybe and maybe not. Do you remember Angel?" "The college guy who was being your history tutor?" "Yeah." "What about him?" "Well he and I have been dating the last few months." Buffy said hestently.

"What? No wonder your history grades haven't been improving. Honey how can you date him he's twice as old as you, and you just turned seventeen. It's called jail bait." "Mom he's not like other older guys, he's very sweet, caring, loving and he's totally in love and devoted to me. He would never push me to do anything I didn't want. Plus look at all this stuff he gave me for Valentines day these beautiful roses including the rare purple ones, he gave me this poetry book and he gave me this three piece jewlery set. Which by the way is real diamonds. I think it shows how much he loves me and before you say it no, he's not trying to seduce me either." "You two haven't slept together have you." "MOM! Of course not." Buffy said embaressed.

"Okay fine you can date him, but I want to meet him as soon as posible." "It's not like you can stop me from seeing him mom." "Yeah I know. Which is why I'm not going to try to even bother to stop you, because I know how stubborn you can be, but like I said I want to meet him as soon as possible." "He's out of the country right now mom." "Huh why?" "We're going to the library tomarow and Giles can tell you everything."

The next morning Buffy took her mother to the library and had told Giles that it was time for her mother to know everything, about her secret life and the story with Angel and why he was out of the country. Buffy was surprised that Joyce took the news quite well, amazed and skeptical but stayed cool with it.

_One year later._

It had been a year Buffy and her friends were now seniors, and she was still remaining true to her Angel even though he hasn't returned yet and has had a bunch of guys ask her out but have told them she had a boyfriend, and she had started getting letters from him everyday.

Ever since Angel left Jenny has been trying to find some support for Angel to be human from her people, but they would not allow it. She was mad at her people for not realizing the difference between Angel and Angelus, they were so blinded by there hatered they've had against him for 100 years that they wouldn't allow him to have happiness at all. Even though he was making Amends for his evil, by fighting his own kind and helping the slayer.

Jenny and Giles had gotten married the following summer and Jenny was still trying to find support from her people even though now she was making some progress. She had gotten in touch with a decendent of the gypsy women that had first cursed Angel with a soul her name was Monique and she had the same veiws on Angel that Jenny did and told her that her grandmother felt the same way before she died.

The last few months Monique and Jenny had been working together to find an alternative to the loophole or even find a spell that could make Angel human, allthough Monique had to be very careful that non of the other people of the Kalderach would catch her helping Janna make Angelus human or a different loophole that wouldn't unleash Angelus to terrorize the world.

When Jenny was doing some research on the internet for her computer class. She recieved an instant message from Monique.

_Monique: Janna I have some great news!_

Jenny looked at the IM and smiled she clicked on respond and said

_JannaJen: What is it Monique?_

_Monique: I found something!_

_JannaJen: What is it? Monique: I found a spell that will make Angel human. JannaJen: Where is it? Monique: BRB._

Monique went to the website and highlighted the address and sent it to Jenny.

_Monique: It's at this website._

Jenny clicked on the address and the two of them looked at the spell together.

_JannaJen: This is exactly what we've been looking for! Excellent job Monique._

_Monique: I'm glad I could've helped, give my blessing to Buffy and Angel._

_JannaJen: Don't worry I will._ _What will I need for the spell? _

_Monique: I'll e-mail you a list of the things you need. You might need some extra help to._

_JannaJen: I'll get Rupert to help me._

_Monique: Good. I hope things go well for them. Is Angel back yet?_

_JannaJen: No he's still out of the country. Buffy recieved a letter from him that he was in Ireland and would be home soon._

When Jenny got home Giles said "you look happy Jenny." "Thats because I found a way to help Buffy and Angel." "Really?" "Yes I have." "That is great news." "I need you to help me cast the spell though." "Of course." Jenny and Giles studied the spell and then started it.

Part 4: Galway, Ireland

Angel was walking along the shoreline of his home country in Galway the town he grew up and died in it had certainly changed in the last two hundred years but then again Angel wasn't very surprised, finally he had gotten rid of the rest of the pieces of the judge and something drew him back to his home country it was a cloudy day and it was sprinkling.

When he was human he never really was fond of Ireland, but now being back in Ireland after seeing the world he realized just how wonderful it was, he was going to bring Buffy here someday and he was going to tell her the real meaning of the claddagh ring once he got back. By the laws of his people she was legally his wife and knew she was waiting for him women had thrown themselves at him but he brushed them aside while he was thinking he twisted his claddagh ring around on his finger he wore it the same way he had placed it on Buffy.

As Angel walked through the wildflower feild he felt a change going on in him and fell down feeling a change in him. He blacked out for a few minutes and then woke up and felt different, he felt warm and his heart was beating. "I'm alive." Angel was going to leave now that the judge was taken care of. He then had a thought and smiled softly "Jenny. Thank you." Before ariving in Ireland Angel had done some shoping for Buffy in Rome at The Via Condotti which was one of the most expensive shopping districts in the world.

He arrived with his rented car to Dublin and arrived at the Dublin airport with his bag and extra bags of things for Buffy he bought her some new fasions from Italy that he had seen modeled.

Angel arrived at the airport and was relieved to put his things down on a bagage cart and put on the plane. He bought his ticket from Dublin to New York after calling Buffy and telling her he was coming home also that he was human and was going to land at the Los Angeles airport and told her he had a couple more surprises for her. He cursed in Gaelic that transfering in New York would force him to wait longer to get back to his love.

He boarded the plane smiling at being close to home with his love. The plane took off from Dublin it was raining outside which kinda limited the planes veiw, but the flight still took off on schedule, he had to get off at the JFK airport in New York to transfer to Southwestern Airlines to fly to Los Angeles.

Los Angeles...

After a two hour flight the plane was finally landing at the Los Angeles International Airport allthough to Angel it felt like two years. The PA came on and said "Attention passangers the flight from New York to Los Angeles is now coming to a complete stop, please go to the baggage claim and collect your bags and exit in an orderly fasion. Thank you for chosing to fly with us." The flight assistant opened the doors to the main airport floor. Angel had picked up his bag and the clothes he had gotten for Buffy in Rome and got out of the plane.

He looked around for her but she had already seen him and went running towards him he saw her and then smiled and dropped the bags forgotten. He ran towards her and picked her and spun her around and then they kissed passionately and hungerly from the whole year they were apart. They pulled away to breathe and were saying how much they missed each other between kisses.

They finally pulled away from each other and wrapped their arms around each other so that Angel could pick up his things his lugage and the outfits he got for Buffy and together they walked out of the airport afraid to lose contact with one another.

Once they arrived at Sunnydale they wanted to spend time alone together. "My mom wants to meet you Angel." "How come?" "She knows everything. The day after I got your gifts on Valentines day she questioned me and she also wants to meet you and she knows about me being the slayer."

"I knew she was going to question you once the gifts arrived." "What else did you get for me." "I'll show you when we're back. I have something to tell you." "Okay." They we're walking through the park and sat down on a bench "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" "

Angel took a hold of her hand and traced the design "You know the ring I gave you, it doesn't stand for devotion, in my home country and to my people it's a wedding ring and it actually originated in in my home town of Galway, so by the laws of my people we're married." "Really!" Buffy said smiling "Yes really." "Why didn't you tell me at first?" "I didn't think it was a good time." "I suppose." Buffy said Angel smiled and kissed her sweetly she kissed him back. "I've missed you Angel." "I've missed you to." Angel said carressing her cheek, and they started kissing again, they we're hungry for each other after the whole year of being apart.

Angel took Buffy home and she said "What's the other gifts you have for me?" "Oh something special." He handed her the clothes she squeled "Oh my God new clothes!" "Look at them." Buffy oppend the bags and there was chanel, gucci, silk, dolche and other designer brands made in Italy including a gucci wallet and purse "Oh my God Angel these type of clothes are so expensive." "I know but your worth it, besides I have a whole bunch of money you know that. It shows how much I love you. I got them from Italy." "Oh my God! I love you to, and even if you we're dirt poor I'd love you you know that right." "Of course I do." Angel said he leaned down and kissed Buffy passionately and kissed him back he had his hands around her waist and she had hers around his shoulders seriously making out.

Buffy said "Angel can I stay with you?" "What about your mother?" Angel wanted nothing more then to have Buffy stay with him, but there was the issue of Ms. Summers "She's gone to some art thingy in New York." "Okay you can stay with me." "Yah!" The two of them went to his place he pressed her against the wall and kissed her hungerly she moaned and then they were in each others arms kissing on his bed, "make love to me Angel." "Are you sure?" Angel asked carresing her cheek. "I don't want to push you into something your not ready for. I mean this is a big step." Buffy shyly started to undo her shirt and exposed her torso to him and said "Yes Angel I want you to make love to me." He carressed her cheek and admired her upper body and said "oh my god Buffy your so beautiful. Just like I always dreamed you would be." He had had many lovers in his life, but to him Buffy's body was beautiful and perfect.

She took his hand and placed it on her chest and had him unfastend her bra, he kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back and he lowered her onto the bed and they laid in bed kissing each other and Angel said "Are you sure you want this?" "Yes I am." They continued kissing and made love for the remainder of the night for the first time.

They didn't have any protection and Buffy hoped that she didn't end up being pregnant, Jenny told her that she found a spell to make Angel human, so she hoped that she didn't end up pregnant. She would have to go to her doctor to get on birth control.

After a couple hours Buffy and Angel were tangled up in his blankets catching there breath, Buffy was curled against Angel and he carressed her back. She said "Oh God that was amazing." "I know." Angel said "I love you Buffy." "I love you to Angel. I hope I didn't disapoint you." "God Buffy of course not, it was amazing and wonderful." "How do I know your telling the truth?" "Would I still be here if it wasn't." "Your right. I'm sorry I'm just concerned that I might've disapointed you because you've had several lovers in your time." "Non as amazing as being with you."

Angel needed to prove to her that it was wonderful and he did by kissing her and rolling her over on her back and she kissed him back, as Angel kissed her neck and shoulders and she had one of her legs around his waist digging her nails in his back as they made love again; in another couple hours Angel said "Do you still doubt that I didn't think it was great." "No, I'm sorry for being insecure Angel." "I understand it was your first time and I've had several lovers in my time."

"Angel what if I'm pregnant I mean we didn't have any protection and your human." "If you are will deal and it'll be the happiest moment of my life. I want nothing more then to have a family with you." Angel said reashuring her and giving her another kiss "Me to, I'm just so not ready to be a mother yet." Angel laughed and said "I understand." They kissed again, Buffy said resting her head on his chest and carresing his chest she said "I love you." "I love you to." Angel said pulling Buffy closer and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Part 5: Few Days Later

Buffy had told her mom that this would be the best time to meet Angel, so he could recuperate, and now he was and Buffy and Angel were going to meet up with her mother for dinner tonight. Buffy was also on the birth control pill so she wouldn't get pregnant, since Angel was human they had to be careful now even though Angel had reashured her that if she ever got pregnant then it would be the happiest moment of his life.

Buffy went to the mansion, Angel decided to stay there since he owned it and they have been working together to decorate it and make it less gothic and more homey like replacing the concreate floors with wooden floors and carpeting in the bedroom and living room. They even fixed up the gardens and added fountains and more flowers and even some statues and a small pond that was mostly Buffy's desire to have more flowers in the garden and a couple more fountains they also added some benches and a table outside to whenever they wanted to eat outside. Buffy walked in from the garden and smiled when she saw all sort's of flowers in bloom and admired the fregrances of the flowers and sniffed a few of them there was even lilacs and roses to.

She especially loved the jasmine and magnolia those were quickly become her favorite flowers she walked through the gardens smelling the flowers she only wished that the jasmine bloomed more besides just during the full moon and at night and Angel came up behind her and placed kisses on her neck and shoulders she turned around and kissed him and he kissed her back and said "I thought we were going to meet at seven?" "I know but I wanted to see you after school." She said running her fingers over his shirt lapels, and kissed him he kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist and back caressing her back and buttocks.

He lifted her up in his arms and pressed her against the wall and stumbled onto the couch while they carressed each other. Buffy udid his shirt and he removed her shirt he then carried her to his bedroom and laid her down and they made love.

They still had some time before dinner so they were walking out in the gardens in their robes. Angel was holding Buffy's hand and she had her arm through his. Angel said "I'm so glad you convinced me to fix up the garden." "Yeah it makes the mansion more romantic doesn't it." "I'll say." He kissed her and she kissed him back and she said "I love you." "I love you to." He picked some jasmine and handed her the beautiful blossoms. She smelled it and said "Thank you." "Of course." They kissed again and she said "the garden also gives the mansion a nice smell to." "I know it's going to be especially romantic if we decide to dance under the full moon tonight." Angel said and kissed her again and she kissed him back. "You are so romantic Angel your an excellent cook and excellent in bed. Your defenently a keeper." She said winking at him they laughed together and continued walking through the gardens exchanging kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes

Hey all I know your all patiently and impatiently waiting on updates for my fics but I'm suffering from major writers blocks for all my stories and a couple of them I have lost the updates and cant access them anymore on my disk drives. If anyone has ideas for my stories I'd glady welcome them, so I can update my stories and give you new parts.


End file.
